


The Swan is Reborn

by vonPeeps



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Strangers, ballet!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonPeeps/pseuds/vonPeeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe - what would Sherlock be like without the influence of his Pathologist? Who would Molly Hooper be? One-shot from Sherlock's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swan is Reborn

The case (resolved) presented certain challenges; most notably a tricky retrieval of Italian verbs from the depths of the mind palace. One dead (deservedly), perpetrators identified (naturally, only a six in the end), support from NSY gratifyingly improved on recent performance. Gregson _might_ improve the general stock of detectives at the Yard… with guidance, of course.

And now? Mind still in gear - deductions pouring out - petty crime, guilt, spite; the whole viciousness of the human condition everywhere. EVERYWHERE. Watson home to his _little domestic paradise_ , absolutely no help at all. Thrill of the chase slave to thrill of the body (pitiful really). Text Wiggins for a score? No… Lestrade insists on cold turkey in exchange for cases, after the Magnusson debacle.

Location? Chandos Street… oh! Six minutes to Royal Opera House (maybe five via Henrietta Lane). Performances… L’Ormindo? Nope – tedious arioso is _not_ tolerable tonight… Der fliegende Hollander? Matinee performance – damn. Could have been a Wagner night… Swan Lake? Acceptable. Tchaikovsky can handle strings well enough (though Rimsky-Korsakoff clearly superior).

Charming voice, then smile, one… no, two compliments needed for access to second half. Stalls? Nothing in the circle? Very well…

Woman to the right = late forties, solo trip to the ballet, very modest attire. Likely unmarried. Slight odour of antiseptic cleaning products, NHS standard issue, most likely to be some level of doctor (quality of jewellery and footwear). Clearly made uncomfortable by unidentified factor. No obvious threats to security present in surrounding three rows, looking to all exits not one particular one, oh… level of deduction too intense. 

To the left = man, balding… ah, house lights dimming. Finally... Oblivion…

Her. Pure artistry. Such a demanding role, but no sterile precision here. It's all understated drama and delicate grace. She’s practically lost in her belief in the story. There’s almost… tenderness, in each finger placement. That quiet strength, pirouettes as natural as breath. Who…?

Tonight, the role of Odette will be danced by Molly Hooper. I know her. Molly Hooper…

From a past case? Friend of John? Relative? What’s the use of a mind palace if you can’t remember anything important?! Think Holmes, think! You know this woman, you know this expression. That softening of her eye when she connects with her faceless partner. Nothing…

Maybe in another life, in another world I… NO! Superstitious, sentimental claptrap. Be a man of science, of logic! We do _not_ lose our reason over thoughts of a woman, any woman.

Oh. Fin.

Brava!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'eyyopatrick' on Tumblr :) 
> 
> You may have guessed that my knowledge of ballet is slim, and that I find writing in Sherlock's voice really hard! Any reviews or concrit would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
